Love Me Harder
by Sexy sesshomaru
Summary: The well unsealed causing Kagome to back in time she meats with everybody but what happens when Sesshomaru falls in love with Kagome and she is already with Inuyasha. Kouga once again falls for her but can she love them all who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey yall this my first time making a fanfic so bear with me_

Love me harder: prologue

After the defeating of Naraku the gang set out to live normal lives. Sango and Miroku got married and settled down in a little hut in Edo. Kagome went back to modern day Japan but, soon after the well sealed. Leaving what remained of the gang. Sango, Miroku, Shippo Kirara and inuyasha still traveled and slay demons that terrorized the villages that they stumbled over . When Miroku and Sango go back to their homes the Hanyou is very lonely sulking at the well hoping and praying that it will open . That starts our story .

Kagome sits in her room fiddling with her honors award _I wonder how Inuyasha is_ **. Suddenly she feels a spiritual power she instantly runs out side to the shrine that holds the well . She stool there gaping at the well seeing that it opened she instantly ran in the house and packed her things and a few things for everyone she ran to the door but was cut short by her grandfather . Where do you think you going young lady? GRAMPS THE WELL OPEN SHE SHOUTED ECITEDLIY! Then Sota walked in REALLY SIS! Her Mother then said ,well isn't that nice. I'll probably be back a few days Sota please stay out of my room got that! She ran to the well and dove in!**

 **Inuyasha stood propped in a tree. Feeling a familiar spiritual aura he ran to the well and to his surprise the well was open he stood by the well in awe and out came Kagome she instantly put her bag down and raced to the Hanyou she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long embrace he grabbed her hips and spun her around they quickly let go of their embrace. I missed you! Kagome blurted. How long has it been? How's Sango and Shippo and Kirara and Miro-he cut her off with a long passionate kiss they then released from the kiss. you ask to many questions inuyasha commented. Kagome blushed inuyasha walked behind her and grabbed her bags and started walking Kagome sat there looking confused. Inuyasha then turned around and quickly said you coming or not you did say you wanted see how everyone else was right?**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Harder part 2

AUTHORS NOTE; HEY YALL IM POSTING PART 2 AND BTW THIS BART HAS KOUGA

KISSES AND LUV ^_^

Kouga sits in the wolf den thinking about "his woman". Damn, it's been 3 years and still she hasn't returned ever since the shiokon wish she has been gone. That mutt probably hurt her feelings. Why doesn't she just give up on him? Al he does is hurt her. His thoughts were cut off by a familiar scent his blue eyes lit up with excitement he walked to the opening of his den but he smelled something off he looked out the den only to see the mutt. He stared at inuyasha with cold eyes well, well mutt look who's out of energy. He smirked, but he then looked at Inuyasha she loves me not you. Kagome blushed and smiled. Kouga I like you but you need to slow your roll me and inuyasha are together!

Kouga stood there in shock and grabbed her hands kagome I love you and I fight anyone anything and any -mutt that comes near you. Inuyasha growled. KAGOME… WE ARE LEAVING! Kagome turned and eked at inuyasha. We will leave in a moment ok I still want to say hi t Ginta and Hakkaku then we will leave ok she shot him a gleeful smile she walked into the den all the wolves looked at her and crowded around her she began to lick her and embrace her until Ginta and Hakkaku ran to her KAGOME! They exclaimed as they hugged her and tripped on their own feet. Kagome were have you been we missed you well I was in my era you guys I will come back to visit I have to go now you guys can walk me out if you want . She smiled and then walked beside her. She came back to Kouga and inuyasha arguing. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his tensaiga when Kagome rushed in willing to break up the fight when Kouga yelled KAGOME WHY DO YOU SETTLE FOR THIS MUTT COME STAY WITH ME HES A TWO TIMER ANYWAY HES BEEN SEEING KIKYO WHEN YOURE GONE HE WONT PROTECT YOU THE WAY I DO KAGOME I LOVE YOU AND ILL NEVER LET HARM COME IN YOUR WAY ILL GET YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT AND ILL NEVER BETRAY YOU MAKE UP YOU MIND KAGOME ME OR THIS DOG!

Kagome walked to inuyasha and looked at him with hurt in her eyes is this true. Ka-kagome I-I – he was cut off by Kagome with tears in her eyes she yelled, IS THIS TRUE YES OR NO! He looked at her not being able to speak with shock. I-I-she smacked him in his left cheek and stormed of away from the den but before she left she turned around OSWARI OSWARI! I HATE YOU! She exclaimed while stormed off. Kouga, can you take me down please. My pleasure, beautiful. She jumped on his back and they left toward Edo.

Inuyasha stood there in shock, Kagome I didn't …get to explain. He sighed and slumped down to sulk.

Kouga stop Kagome said. He slowly set her down next to a tree. Are you okay? He asked. Yeah I'm okay. Well I'll be on my way he said she stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek he smiled and blushed. Bye Kags he zoomed so she couldn't see him and he blushed harder and held his cheek were she kissed him wow. I can't wait to rub it in that mutts' face he said then he left to the den.

Kagome sat under the tree and cried very positive that she is alone and she cried he eyes out thinking about everything that happened she wiped her eyes and tucked her knees in her arms and rested her head in between then she looked at canopy of trees that was above her . But, not to her attention she was being watched she saw a figure in the tree in front of her she looked at the figure unable to make out who it is unit it spoke. Why do you shed tears girl she looked u at the figure and she spoke back. Why are you her- but she was cut off by a person grabbing her whoever it was he was really strong


End file.
